John Matthew's life
by Dragovich
Summary: 'Why me? Why not Jaune? Now she'll turn my life upside down! God... KILL ME PLEASE' Rated-m for swearing and short lemons on sooner chapters
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction like ever…This is my harem so sue me… I DO NOT OWN RWBY ONLY THE OC AND STORY… Thanks**

_"Well John."_

_'Um... Dad you ok?'_

_'…'_

_'Dad? DAD! No this can't be happening… I have to tell mom.'_

_'MOM! Dad isn't waking up I think he's Dying'_

_'…John…'_

_'M-mom'_

_'…Goodbye… J-John'_

_'No… NO MOM! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

* * *

'NO!'

I looked around and saw I was still in my room when suddenly

'John, are you OK?'

'Yeah… You're up early.'

It was Jaune. Mister "Best Fucking Friend Ever"

'Dude you were screaming… again.' He said

'…'

'We better get ready.' He told me

'Why? You got a date?' I joked

'W-what no… Well not yet anyways.'

'So why then?'

'Beacon' was the only thing he said

'OH SHIT I FORGOT'

'Don't worry they have dust planes…'

'Motion sickness' I told him

'Well shit… What do I do?'

Then we heard some people talking

'Hey bro, you heard what happened yesterday?'

'HELL YEAH, they say a girl beat those assholes.'

Then when I looked back Jaune already left.

'You did not just leave here.' I thought

I saw a note that says:

"Dear John,

I went to beacon alone because I don't think a famous person like you would like to be followed by a lowlife like."

- Jaune Arc

'figures'

* * *

'Well... One way to get to beacon now.'

I went to my uncle's house

'Oh John, what seem to be the problem?'

'Uncle Ozpin... Jaune left me again.' I said laughing

'So you ready to go to my school?' He asked

'Of course.' I said with a smile

* * *

'Where is it?'

'Where's what John?' Said aunt Glynda

'My equip...'

'These?' she said

'ment... Yes those.'

'Here you go John.'

'Thanks aunt Glynda.'

'Oh John, didn't I tell you to call me Professor Goodwitch instead.' she said smiling

'Oh my apologies professor Goodwitch.' I joked

'Oh shut up.' she said

'John!'

'Uncle what is it?' I said wearing my glider suit

'We are almost there.' said Ozpin

'Thank you Headmaster Ozpin.' I said going to the nearest window

'Are gonna do it?' they asked

'Yup.'

I opened the window and jumped of. I could see another dust plane below and that was my target.

'I know your in there Jaune!' I yelled

* * *

Mean while in the dust plane

'Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.'

'It was nice while it lasted.'

I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

**'**Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy.'

Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!'

'Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!'

'Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!'

'Wait, what is that?'

'OH SHIT!' Screamed Jaune

'What is that?' they asked Jaune

'Not what... Who.' he said

They looked out side the window to get a better view of things.

* * *

'Oh good everybody's looking at me.' I thought

I stretched my arms and started gliding towards the dust plane blades in the ready

'1,2,3!' I yelled stabbing the dust plane

As the dust plane stops in front of Beacon Jaune ran to the nearest trash bin puking as expected

'There you are.' is what said

'Wait I know you.' said a girl with black and red hair wearing a bright red cloak

'Do you? Do you really?' said a girl with long golden hair

'Let me guess, your Miss Rose?' I said looking at the girl in red

'Yes.' she said sheepishly

'And Your Miss Xiao Long, correct?

'Yeah that's me.' she said

I looked back at Jaune only to see the bastard running

'NO YOU DON'T!' I yelled throwing two knives at him pinning him to the floor

'OK you got me.' he said

'Who are you?' asked Yang

'John Matthew at your service.' I said bowing in front of her

'Wait,wait,wait John Matthew? You mean the John Matthew?' said Ruby

'Yes Miss Rose.' I replied kissing her hand, which in return I was kicked in the belly by Yang

'Don't you dare kiss my sister!' she yelled

'Yang WHAT THE HELL!' Ruby said

'That was weak miss xiao long... you can do better than that' I said standing up undamaged by the attack

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!' she tried to punch me with all her might

I grabbed her fist and pulled her close to me 'I like you too' I said before kissing her cheek

'I-I don't like you!' was all she said while blushing madly

'So you gonna get me of the floor or woo them first?' Jaune said while laughing

'Wait, what N-no I...*sigh* OK lets get you out of there'

I pulled my knives and then kicked him

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!' He yelled

'Nope.' I replied

'this is going to be fun' I thought

**That's one down next chapter I'll Explain why John is "famous" and I explain He's semblance and everything. Please Reviews will be highly appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**John Matthew's profile**

Name: John Matthew

Age: 15

Weapon/s: Dual Knives Called Peace and Justice, Crossbow and dust infused crossbow bolts Called Confusion, 22 dust infused throwing knives, aura grenades (takes a bit of the users aura to create a figure of themselves, explosion, etc.), Sword and Shield called Blood Lust (same shield as Jaune Arc, but black and tougher)

Armor: Same as Isaac Clarke in Dead Space Color red, Glider suit black, Ghillie suit for emerald forest and forever falls

Aura color: Black (duh)

Aura Effects: Strength, speed, enhanced senses

Aura side effects: When aura is used for Hours (9 Hour to be precise) John loses control of himself and as people say it, he will be on the heat.

Semblance: Same as the Didact in Halo 4 but Better, can shape dust particles allover him to distract someone or something.

Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Has a Scar over his back, Deep blue eyes, Well toned (even for Yang XD)

History: His parents died when he was 7, he was taken by Ozpin and Goodwitch, and by the age of 12 he killed 12 Nevermores using Peace and Justice, 5 ursa majors bare handed, He also met Jaune Arc by the age of 13, met Weiss Schnee at the age of 13 (he kept that a secret from Jaune)

**That's Pretty much it sooo tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought posting all the time won't hurt… Right?**

* * *

'So Jaune...'

'John I'm sorry OK, but what if they knew who you are?' he said sounding a bit scared

'Dude it's my problem not yours, so peace?'

'Okay, I guess.'

I felt someone poking on my shoulder I looked back to see it was ruby

'Ah miss Rose, a pleasant surprise.' I said

She just stood there

'Uh, miss Rose is there a problem?'

'Oh! No just came here to ask you guys where we're going?' she asked

'The auditorium of course.' said Ozpin

'Hello Ozpin.' I told him winking

'Hello Mr. Matthew, Mr. Jaune.' he said winking as well

The two girls just looked at us trying to figure out what's going on

'Girls, meet headmaster Ozpin a.k.a: Uncle Oz.' I told them

'WHAT! OZPIN IS YOUR UNCLE?' was their reaction, it's rather adorable

'Yes... That is true, but john why tell them?' Ozpin asked

'Well, they were staring at me earlier, sooo you know.'

'Bow chika bow wow.' said Jaune

'Oh shut up.'

When we got there Ozpin went to the back along with Glynda, Yang pulled Ruby away, and Jaune walked the opposite direction.

'YOU!' was what I heard

'OH MY GOD It's happening again.' this was Ruby's voice this time

'You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!'

'Weiss!'

'John?'

I hugged her and she hugged back

'OMG John what are you doing here?' she asked

'I was accepted.' I replied

We let go of each other then looked at Ruby and Yang

'I see you've my friends Weiss.'

'Oh, I'm terribly sorry.' she said to Ruby

'It's OK.' she replied in a cheerful manner

'So Weiss, you still cold as ice?' I joked only to be patted on the head

'Still childish I see.' she said

'Only for you.' I replied which caused her to blush

'S-Shut up.'

Then Ozpin Turns on he's mic grabbing everyone's attention

'I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.'

'...'

'Well I hope you guy are ready for tomorrow.'

'Why?' they asked me

'Initiations.' I answered

'OK.' was all I heard

Then Glynda started

'You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.'

'Well that's great.' I said in a sarcastic tone

'What's wrong hot stuff? Afraid people might see your body?' Yang asked

'We'll see.'

* * *

I went through my thing cleaning them one by one

I whispered to them 'Daddy will keep you safe don't worry.' as I cleaned them

I finished and placed them in my "Beloved" box inside there was a blanket and a pillow and something else

'Go to sleep, Daddy will let you out tomorrow in the Emerald Forest.' I told it

I removed my shirt since no one was looking, and removed my pants and wore my jogging pants,then I went to the ballroom to see there was an empty spot next to Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

'So what I miss' I asked

They all looked at me then I saw Weiss and Ruby blush as they turned away, Jaune gave me a thumbs up

'Wow you look hot.' Yang whispered thinking I won't hear

I kiss her on the cheek and told her 'Thanks.' she was flushed red

'It's like ninjas of love again' mumbled a girl in black she was wearing a cute little black bow

'Yeah it is, isn't it miss Belladonna?' I said from behind her

'How did you...'

'I used my semblance.' I said

'Impressive.' said Blake

'So since you a new potential friend I want you to have this.' I said handing her a "Ninjas of Love part II" novel

'T-Thank you.' she said blushing

'Why are you blushing?'

'Because no one has ever done this for before.' she replied

'Your welcome.' I told her

'HEY JOHN' yelled Yang

'Oh got to go it was a pleasure miss Belladonna.'

'Likewise.'

I went to Yang only to be hugged and forced into my sleeping bag

'Miss Xiao Long... Please... Stop' I said, slowly losing consciousnesses

'OK, but you have to sleep with me.' she said with a smirk on her face

'But *sigh* OK.' I said in defeat

'Don't worry...'she said while she carried me into the bag 'I'll make you fell good.'

'OH GOD WHY ME?!' I thought while struggling to get out

'You're so cute when your panicking.' she said as she slid her hand into my pants

'Nice knowing you John.'

'You know, your right I do like you.' she said before going inside the bag

'WHY THE HELL DO I FELL GOOD ABOUT THIS?!'

'John your well endowed for a kid.' she said before give me a blowjob

'Yang...P-please...S-stop... OH GOD THIS FEELS...'

'Great doesn't it.' she said

she suddenly stop and faces you with her eyes closed ' Thank God she stopped, please no more ok.' I thought (Dragovish says: NO)

Then I felt Yang lead my penis to her, I know I had to move then it was the greatest pleasure I even felt

'WHY!'

'John believe it or not, this is my first time.' she said sexually

Then she started to move I can't help but moan as she did it, I grabbed her hips and started to move her myself

'YES... JOHN DON'T STOP!'

After a few slow thrusts I picked up the pace

'JOHN...JOHN... I'M GONNA...'

Before she could finish I gave her a powerful thrust and we both climaxed

'J-John... T-that... f-felt great.' she whispered before going to sleep

'FORGIVE MY FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED!' I prayed before I collapsed beside Yang.

**Soooo third chapter and John gets someones pussy already lucky bastard anyways I'm gonna place a poll for who goes for him next will it be: Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Or Pyhhra Nikos your choice...**

** -Dragovish**


	4. Chapter 4

**So lemons on chapter 3... Not a good idea. So yeah enjoy chapter 4 it will involve "The Meta" from Red vs Blue.**

* * *

_'J-John... take this... you'll... n-need it...'_

_'Okay...'_

_'I'll see you in heaven John...'_

_'Riposa in pace... Texas.'_

* * *

'NESSUN!'

'John what's wrong?' asked Yang

'Nothing... Can you get off me people are staring at us.'

'Well...'

'YANG, JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' shouted Ruby

I mouthed to Ruby 'Miss Rose save me please.'

'YANG GET OFF HIM!' yelled Ruby

'No, we already slept together.' she replied

'OMG! JOHN YOU LUCKY BASTARD!' said Jaune

I was released by Yang, then I went for my "beloved" box and said 'Fluffy... fetch.' throwing a stick in front of the box.

'John w-what do you mean fetch?' asked Yang

Suddenly Glynda's voice was in the loudspeaker, she said:

'All first year students please get ready for the initiation.'

'Lets go Fluffy.'

* * *

When I got there I heard a girl singing 'It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!'

'Weird, but she sounds nice.' I thought

In the locker room I put on my armor and equipment my head protected by me helmet (reason for activation of helmet: to show everyone who he is.). I saw everyone staring and whispering 'That's the slayer.' and 'Are we going to fight along side him?'

I open the box I was carrying to reveal "Fluffy" my Siberian husky pup

'OMG is that a puppy?' a girl in armor said, she had long, red flowing hair and she had emerald green eyes

'Yes it is, miss?'

'Nikos, Pyhhra Nikos' she answered

'John Matthew, at your service milady.' I said carrying fluffy

'Wait a minute "The Slayer" here?!' she asked in shock

'Yes ma'am.'

'...'

'Well miss Nikos I best get ready for the initiations, goodluck and godspeed.' I said walking away

'Hey lover-boy.' said Yang

'Miss Xiao Long.'

'After last night your still formal? I like it.' she said in a seductive tone

'Miss Xiao Long please take these and give the rose shaped bracelet to miss Rose... You'll need them.' I said handing her two bracelets one has her symbol, and the other Ruby's.

'What are they?' she asked

'Semblance improvement bracelet made by none other than me, the effect of your semblance will be show immediately after wearing.' I answered

'What? Give me an example.'

' *sigh* OK. For example if miss Rose wears her bracelet her walking speed will increase, her running speed will be doubled, and her speed will now be unmatched... Except for me.' I explained

'Oh, OK!' she said in a cheery tone

I went to the cliffs to see uncle Ozpin and aunt Glynda

'Buongiorno, zio zia!' I said

'Buongiorno John!' they said in a cheerful manner

'So is he coming?' I asked

'Of course he is.' Ozpin replied

'When?'

'Right...About...Now!'

I looked up to see "Him" falling

'Ah good old meta.'

He landed standing up causing everyone to look at him

'1, 2, 3.'

He looked up unfazed by the fall

'What are you?' asked a guy in armor, I think that "thing" on his waist is a mace

Meta just growled and removed his helmet revealing he's scar at he's neck

'He said 'I'm Maine.' Dumb-ass.' I answered

then Ozpin said:

'For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.'

Glynda Added:

'Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.'

'What? Ohhh...' said Ruby

Ozpin Added:

'These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.'

Ruby groaned

then he said:

'That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.'

'Whaaaat?!' Ruby Screamed in shock

he continued:

'After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die, You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?'

No one raised an arm

'Good! Now, take your positions.'

'One more thing.' he said causing everyone to look at him

'John and Maine are unavailable for they are unstable.' he said smiling at us

'Yeah right, Well good luck everyone.'

'That's unfair!' yelled Yang

'Bye.' I said before being launched by the platform below me

'UH-FUCKING-RAH!' I yelled

* * *

I landed beside Maine

'What is that Maine?' I asked pointing at his thigh

' *low growl* '

'Oh cool thanks!' I said accepting the gift

I activated it using an electric dust crystal, it was a sword (energy sword)

'COOOOL, thanks dude.'

We continued through the forest him in active camoflage me in my ghillie suit

'Maine, Brute shot blade only no noise.' I whispered

Then he shot an ursa behind me

'OH SHIT!'

'MAINE I SAID NO NOISE!'

He just growled

'Yeah OK I'll call Fluffy and the others.'

I whistled and we heard barking from afar

'Let's go kill something.' I said, he nodded in response

* * *

Later we saw the temple 'Empty... Maine give your helmet.'

He gave me the helmet, 5 minutes of fooling around with it's circuitry I gave it to him saying 'Wear it and say something.'

He put in back on and said 'Something?' he said in a deep voice

'I reconfigured it to allow you to speak now this might sting a little.' I said placing a chip on the back of he's head, the chip slowly going inside of him.

'Now Maine try saying anything without the helmet.'

He took it of and said 'YOU BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'

'Your welcome.'

* * *

We saw Ruby and the others fighting a deathstalker and a nevermore

'Should we help them?' he asked

'Yup, come on Fluffy.' I said carrying Fluffy

'JOHN!' yelled Jaune

'Hello.' I said calmly

'HELP US!' yelled Ruby

I sighed, activated my aura, wore my semblance improvement bracelet, and threw three knives at the nevermore killing it.

Maine calmly walked to the deathstalker

'Get Out of the way!' yelled Pyhhra

[Mental Meta Metal - Jeff Williams (RvB Season 10 OST) played]

He's A.I. asked:

Agent Maine isn't that a deathstalker like the one the hit your throat?' he growled in response 'I thought so sick'em'

The deathstalker tried to hit him square on the chest only to be stopped, pulled the bastard's stinger off.

'THIS GUY IS A FRICKIN' BAD ASS!' said a girl with a hammer

'Excuse me, but I think we haven't properly introduced ourselves.' I said

'Oh I'm Nora Valkyrie, and this my best friend Ren.' she said

Shaking Ren and Nora's hand 'Lie Ren, A pleasure.' he said

'And who are you?' she asked

'Oh my sincere apologies, I'am John Matthew and that's Maine at your service.'

'WAIT YOUR THE SLAYER?!' she looked surprised

'None other, miss Valkyrie.'

[Mental Meta Metal - Jeff Williams (RvB Season 10 OST) ended at 2:35]

We looked back to see the deathstalker's limbs disconnected from it

'You really hate those bastards, don't you Maine?' I asked

'Yeah I do.' he answered in a deep voice

* * *

'Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.'

_Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug._

'Led by... Jaune Arc!'

'ARE YOU MAD?'

'Congratulations, young man.'

'And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!'

'I'm so proud of you!'

'It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.'

'It sure will be uncle, it will.'

* * *

**IT TOOK ME ALL NIGHT JUST TO PLAN, UH-FUCKIN'-RAH**

** -Dragovish**


	5. THANK YOU!

**OMG RWBY STORY MAKER I'AM NOT WORTHY OF THY REVIEW, but I'll explain you made him in a few days or so plus that's not me this is about a friend of mine "MR. BAD-FUCKIN'-ASS" Ivan-Russian almost everything here is about him the harem the OC the theme I just write the truth... DAMN I'AM A BIG FAN OF YOUR WORK YOUR REVIEW MEANS ALOT GRAZIE, I PROMISE THIS IS ALL ABOUT HIM I'M JUST REWRITING HE'S LIFE.**

** -Dragovih**


	6. New story

**So Ivan called me earlier about the fanfic and told me to delete this one or stop making new chapters... And start making one about my life so thank you Ivan Dmitriyev, ****спасибо****! Oh, I almost forgot RWBY Story Maker ****спасибо for showing me the path. New Story, OC Named König Amsel (Me). So Enjoy  
**

****** -Dragovish**


	7. Chapter 5

**Surprised**** to see me, Cat got your tongue? I think not**

* * *

_"Yang Xaio Long was found dead just outside of beacon this morning, they found large bruises and a note that says 'Riposa in pace, Yang' suspect is still unknown..."_

* * *

'No!'

*growl*

'Sorry Maine just another nightmare, go to sleep dude.'

'Bitch!'

'Shut up Sigma.'

* * *

'Jaune, where's John?'

'The fuck should I know?'

'Oh, wait there he is.' she said before sprinting towards me and hugging me

'Missed you John!'

'If it isn't our favorite little whore, so how much do I have to pay you for 2 hours?' said Cardin

'Fuck off, Cardin!' I said

'Or what!' he threatened before grabbing Yang by the arm and knocking her out

I remembered the dream I had and went mad

'YOU ASSHOLE!' I yelled

I punched him in the gut and when he was down I got on top of him and started beating the life out of him

'DON'T .EVER .TOUCH .HER . AGAIN .' I said before punching he's throat

'Yang, wake up please.'

'Hey hot stuff.'

'God I thought you were in a coma.'

'I need you to do something for my, John.'

'What is it? I'll do anything.'

'Make me feel good.'

'Okay, but not now we're in your team's room.'

'How about your room, tomorrow night?'

'Sure.'

* * *

**Well... John's going to have a good time... I'll write it all some other time sorry but, I won't be able to make more of these for a long time I can't explain why but I just can't, again I'm sorry**


	8. Chapter 6

**Dragovish is playing call of duty with he's girlfriend and Ivan and let me make the story... Worst mistake ever... of all time.**

* * *

'OH FUCK! WHY DID I AGREE!' yelled John

'Hello Mr. John, long time no see.' said Ozpin

'Drop the formality uncle.'

'Sure. What happened to you?' he asked

'... I can't tell.' he replied

'Okay then, good luck!'

'Why?'

'I know what happened to you and Yang.'

'Then why ask?!'

'I wanted to mess with you.'

'...'

'Now run along.'

* * *

'Dude hide me.'

'Why, what's going on?' asked Maine

'Yang convinced me to do "_it_" with her again.'

'Horrible mistake.' said Sigma

'I know right?' said Maine

'we should leave this to you... After all she is your "girlfriend".' said Sigma

'You guys are assholes, you know that?'

'JOHN, WHERE ARE YOU?' yelled Yang

'FUCK THIS ROOM! I'M JUMPING TROUGH THE WINDOW!' and he did

'SHIT I FORGOT MY GLIDER SUIT!'

he landed back first and then he looked up and said

'Best... p-plan... ever...' he said before blacking out

* * *

'Where am I?' he asked himself

'The school medical room.' said a very familiar voice

_'I'm so screwed.'_ he thought

* * *

**I think I'm going to stop here**


	9. Chapter 7

**Guess who's back... Cause as sure as hell it ain't me... This Ivan**

* * *

John's POV:

'Hi Yang.'

'Why'd you jump through the window?' she asked

'No reason.'

'Right, and you asked me to hide you from Yang.'

'Maine, I F****** hate you.'

'So that's why you jumped huh?' said Yang seductively

'Yang it's not like that.'

'I really like it if your panicking like this.'

I stood up and looked out of the window and saw a new face: a guy with a coat

'Hey guys, do you who the new guy is?' I asked

'No, why?' asked Sigma

'It looks like he's leaving.'

'Well maybe he was kicked out.'

'Perhaps...'

Yang's POV:

_'Why does what to hide from me?' _I thought (I DON'T KNOW MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU WANTED TO SLEEP WITH ME!)

'Oh John.'

'Y-yes Yang?'

'Don't forget about tonight, ok?'

John's POV:

'I would never.' I said

'Our room, ok?' she said winking at me

_'Why me?' _I thought to myself 'Sure thing my sunrise.' I said before kissing her.

* * *

**OKAY THEN My friend "Dragovish" asked me to finish this for him while finishes König Amsel so enjoy**


	10. Sorry

**Sorry everyone but Ivan got hit in the chest and is in the hospital, I hope you guys understand that he is the one who's doing 'John Matthew's life' and please pray that he'll make it out there alive... Peace be to all.**


	11. Ivan died

**I have bad new****s:**

**1) Ivan went back to Moscow, he arrived there and was shot, he died in a hospital.**

**and I normal news:**

**2) I'll try and finish everything... for him and our brotherhood's knowledge of him**

**Peace be to he's soul**


	12. Chapter 8

**Ivan left his journal and this is where he stopped:**

* * *

John's POV:

_"Today is the day, I promised."_ I thought

It's been 3 days after my 'fall' and I promised her that I'll do it... I'M GOING TO BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!

I changed to my armour and I grabbed everything I needed for the fight: Peace and Justice in hand, Blood lust on the ready, 10 aura bombs, my semblance improvement bracelet on... my wrist?, helmet activated, I think it's safe to say I'm ready

Nobody's POV:

It was 12:00 pm everyone was sleeping except John for he was to busy fighting in Emerald forest, there were beowolf bodies everywhere.

"COME AT ME BITCH!" he yelled

Fluffy was biting their throats open, while John tore their bodies in half

"Fluffy behind you." he said showing his back to the puppy, Fluffy ran up to his back and jumped off to attack the beowolf

"TEAM WORK!" he yelled

the battle lasted for a long time

Yang's POV:

It was a regular Saturday night, clock say 9:00 pm I looked outside our room and saw Maine in his armour

"Hey Maine, where's John?" I asked

"I haven't seen him since last night Yang, he said he had something to do at the emerald forest, he took his armour and weapons then left." he replied

"Thanks Maine."

"No prob."

Nobody's POV:

Yang got ready and went to the emerald forest, there he saw John without his helmet, there were dead beowolves all him and a puppy sleeping on his lap

"John..." she said quietly

"Oh Yang, I've been waiting for you." he said nervously causing Yang to giggle

"Ready to head back?" she asked

"Yeah."

John's POV:

I followed Yang, but I can't stop looking at her fine body, I kept seeing pictures of her in my head... naked pictures

_'OMG she's hot!__'_ I thought

"Hey John." she said still looking forward

"Y-yes Yang?"

"Stop staring at my ass." she replied in a seductive tone

"You knew, huh?"

"Of course I did." she said before kissing me

at this point my brain told me to do it right here and now, but I stopped Yang and told her "Let's go to my room and finish what you started."

Yang's POV:

_'I'm glad I always take those pills.' _I thought before opening our teams room, luckily nobody was there

"Shall we?" I asked him

he just locked the door and pushed me to the bed then started kissing me, I tried to control myself from moaning but ultimately failed "John..." I moaned as he kissed the nape of my neck. Then he stopped and removed my jacket and shorts, after removing both he noticed my wetness and said "Miss Xiao Long... You seem to be a bit excited."

I removed his shirt and pants, then I heard something

"John, did you heard that?" I asked

"Yeah, I think it came from Weiss' bed." he said moving closer to it and saw... nothing "Well that was scary... Shall we continue?" he asked

I kissed him and felt his erection which made me gasp

"John..." I was cut off by John placing his finger on my lips

"Hush my dear, you wanted to feel good... so why not start it?" he asked

we both removed the rest of our clothes

"Yang, your so... perfect." he said, and I swore I heard someone with a German accent say 'Not so much.'

he then started to suck on my nipple and massaged my right breast

Nobody's POV:

"John... stop teasing me and let's get on with it." said Yang

"Your wish." said John as he entered her slowly and began to thrust in and out

"YES JOHN PLEASE DON'T STOP!" she moaned

he picked up the pace and began thrusting faster

"YANG I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" he said

"PLEASE LET IT OUT INSIDE ME!" she moaned

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they said in unisom

"T-that was better than the last John." said Yang

"I aim to please you." he replied to her before they both fell asleep

they heard a click from Weiss' bed

"Probably just a pencil or something." he said

"Yeah." she replied before picking up her clothes

"John you should probably get back to your room before they come back." she said putting her clothes on

"Yeah I should." he said doing the same


	13. Chapter 9

**Okay no more POV's, this is my story now and I have to accept the fact that Ivan is dead**

* * *

John was about to go out of team RWBY's room, but he remembered something _"I told her that will go to my room, right? But she brought me to theirs."_

he opened the door and saw Ruby and the others

"Hi John, why are you in our room?" asked Ruby

"Nothing! Me and lover boy here just had a little chat that's all." said Yang

"Is that so?" asked Weiss

"Yes, this is the truth." he said

Blake mouthed to him 'I know what you two did.' which scared him

"I have to go guys." he said

"Okay then." said Ruby

* * *

"... Then they showed up!" John said, he told Maine everything

"Yeah, I wasn't listening to any of that so let's just forget about all of it ever happened." he said

"Sure, okay." he said opening the door

"Where are you going?" asked Sigma

"I'm gonna have a little chat with our dear headmaster about something." he said leaving

he walked towards Ozpin's office when he heard someone creeping up from behind him, slowly reached for 'Peace', he looked back and saw Ozpin

"You might kill someone with that." said Ozpin

"Very funny uncle..." he replied in a harsh tone

"You seem troubled, care to talk about it in my office?" he asked

"Sure."


	14. Note to some a-hole

**So some ass wipe wants me to end the story, so I think I'll stop... For now, so screw you, you cunt**


	15. Chapter 10

**There are haters, but they just do this for a living inly cause they have nothing good to do... I understand that those haters are just mentally and physically retarded... So keep hating my story cause that gives us the advantage**

* * *

They entered Ozpin's office to see Jaune in there

"WHAT'S HE DOING IN HERE!" yelled John

"Keep your voice down, people might hear you." said Ozpin

John calmed down, then Ozpin started to talk "So what seems to be the problem?"

"My problem... I think it's the fact that I get perverted if I use my aura for too long, I had sex with Yang, and I jumped through a damn window." he answered

Jaune was laughing hysterically while Ozpin was chuckling to himself

"That's it?" asked Jaune

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S IT?' YOU RETARD?!" he yelled

Ozpin was smiling "John, watch your language or else, I'll tell everyone." he said

"You wouldn't dare to." he said

"Is that a challenge?" asked Jaune

John was mad, no mad won't cut it, he was pissed "Are you going to help me or not?" he asked

"No." they said in unison

"Okay then, I'll see you two tomorrow ." he said leaving the room

outside he heard a girls voice saying _"Go to your room."_

he went to his room and saw Ruby standing in the middle of the room _'She looks pissed.'_ he thought

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH YANG?!" she asked

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked

"TELL ME!" she yelled pushing him to the floor... Hard

"Ok then... I had... um, I can't say it." he said

"TELL ME, NOW!" she demanded

"I had sex with her, ok!" he yelled in defeat

Ruby wasn't shocked, she already knew it happened, she didn't care, she knows that Yang could handle "Okay." she said in a more calmer tone

"Wait, what? Your... okay with it?"

"Yeah... I mean this is Yang were talking about, she said she would only do it to someone she really likes... I guess it's you." she replied

he was happy to know that Yang loved him that much "Thanks for telling me that... I fell a lot better."

"Why?" she asked

"I thought you'd go ballistic on me and cut me using the 'Crescent Rose', then feed me beowolves." he replied

Ruby stood there thinking what to do next, which creeped him out a lot "Uh... Ruby?" he said, next thing he know he's on the floor.

_'Shit, I've angered the beast!' _he thought, he looked up to see the Crescent Rose pointed at him "Seriously?" he asked, she nodded and put the weapon back

"Soooo, I have to get back to my dorm by now." she said

"Yeah, it's been a pleasure miss Rose." he said

"Likewise." she said leaving the room

_'Okay Ruby left, Jaune is going to have a terrible day tomorrow... What's next?'_ he thought

"Hey dude, we have a new room mate." said Maine

_'I just had to ask.'_

"Who?" he asked

"A new girl named..." Maine took out a note and read it out loud "... Valentina B-Ben-Bendlin." he said

"When's she coming here?" he asked

"Tomorrow morning, 0500." answered Sigma

"Well you better wake me up early tomorrow, Fluffy come here." he said as he walked towards his bed

Fluffy ran towards him and jumped on John's bed and rested on John's belly

* * *

Next day:

_' John... you... need to kill him.'_

_'I can't do it!'_

_'IF YOU CAN'T DO IT, I WILL!'_

* * *

"NO!"

"John, is everything... Alright?" asked Sigma

"Yeah, I'm ok Sigma." he answered

"That's good, I must remind you that you told me to wake you up."

"What time is it?" he asked

"4 o'clock in the morning." said the AI

"Good, I have time to practice..."

"So should I wake agent Maine?" he asked

"No, he needs to sleep." he replied before going out

* * *

Outside he saw Yang walking towards the main gate _'What is she doing up this late?' _he thought, he followed her silently.

He saw her walk trough the doors and decided to see what she saw doing, he opened the doors slowly and cautiously, he didn't see her so he opened it completely and closed it silently.

"Yang... are you out here?" said ever so quietly, then he felt someone hug him from behind

"Guess who?" said Yang

"I don't want to." he said only to be hugged tighter, he tried to get out of her grasp _'Why is her arms stronger than her legs?' _he asked himself, she then stops and turned him around

"You know, I actually went out to meet the new student... But I found you instead." she said

"Found me? I saw you walking trough the halls and going out here." he replied

"Hello." said an unfamiliar voice

the two blondes looked at the source of the voice and saw a girl

"You must be the new student. said Yang

"Yes, my name is..." she was cut short by John

"Valentina Bendlin, am I correct?" he said

"Yes you are, how'd you..." she was then again cut short

"Know? We just know these things." said Yang

"Oh, cool." she Valentina

John was watching the two girls talking 'So_ this is the new student... She's nice'_ he thought

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but we best get some rest." said Maine

"Who's this handsome guys?" asked Valentina

"This is agent Maine and his AI is named Sigma." said John

she walked over to Maine and said "Your kinda hot." she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, which surprised him

"Whoa, she just met him and... This girl is just full of surprises isn't she?" said Yang

"Yeah... Let's go back to our dorm rooms now." said John

Yang nodded and went back to her team's room, John was looking through the window and saw Maine and Valentina talking about Sigma

_'Interesting... Maine has a girlfriend now atleast now he has someone to shut him up.' _he thought before going back to sleep

* * *

**Story+Haters=Inspiration**

**So I must really thank you haters.**


	16. Chapter 11

John woke up and saw Maine and Velentina sleeping... in Maine's bed _'What the fuck? Did they, you know what I won't judge... Or should I take a picture.' _he thought, he pulled out his scroll, then it started beeping which startled him

"JESUS CHRIST!" he yelled waking the two up

Maine picked up his pistol while Valentina pulled up her broadsword "What happened?" they asked in unison

"That's cute. You two were sleeping together and you both have weapons ready? You two were made for each other." he said

"Why'd you scream?" asked Maine

John looked at his scroll and saw Yang was calling her, he answered the call "This is John Matthew, how can I be of assist?" he asked

_"Hey John, I was wondering if you'd like to go to our dorm later?" _she asked

"Of course miss Xiao Long, but I must ask why?" he said

_"It's really important, okay?" _she said

"Sure thing." he said

_"Thanks, your the best boyfriend ever." _she said

"Of all time... Damn it Wash!" said Maine

_"What was that?" _asked Yang

"Maine..." he said before hanging up

* * *

Most of the people in team RWBY were at the mess hall while Yang was in the bathroom getting ready for class, even though she didn't want to _'But if I don't go to class I won't see John.'_ she thought as she wrapped a towel around her, then she heard someone knock on the door

"Yang, open the door please." said a muffled voice

"Who is it?" she asked

"Just open it sunrise." it said

"Oh John, I'm sorry." she said opening the door

"It's alright, you didn't know." he said

he entered the room and gave Yang a kiss, but then noticed that Yang wasn't wearing anything but a towel

"Y-Yang put some clothes on." he said looking away

Yang went closer to him and said "But I want you to see me like this." ,she got up and locked the door, while John on the other hand, had his eyes closed shut _'Oh God, not again.' _he thought "Yang, put some clothes on... Please." he said

"But I know you'll love seeing me wet." she said

John knew what to do, but it would probably put him back in the infirmary _'Jump through the window!'_ he thought as he ran towards the window and jumped through it "GOD GIVE ME STRENGTH!" he yelled, he closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, but remembered that he was wearing his glider suit _'I'm such an imbecile sometimes.' _he thought, he stretched his arms and started gliding "Well, this means no more going back to the infirmary." he said

"JOHN, GET BACK HERE!" yelled Yang, which caused John to look back _'Well atleast she's wearing her clothes now.' _he thought "NO!" he yelled back, he saw a tree in front of him _'Well shit.'_ he thought before hitting the tree "Smooth landing, dipshit!" he cursed as he fell to the floor, before blacking out.

* * *

_'You did what you had to...'_

_'Says the guy that fucks up all the time.'_

_'Burned.'_

_'You had to leave her John.'_

_'I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!'_

_'IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT, WE HAVE TO MOVE!'_

* * *

"NO!"

"John, it's okay I'm here for you." said Yang as she hugged him

he hugged he back and said "I'm so glad to hear your voice." which made Yang giggle

"Why is that?" she asked _'Oh shit, don't tell her you nitwit!'_ he thought ashe pulled away "It's nothing, I just wanted to say that." he said

Yang kissed him and said "You were in here for quite sometime."

"How long was that?"

"Four hours."

"That's a lot longer than what I expected." he said

Yang smiled at him and said "Don't worry, I was with you all that time."

"I thought you wanted to go to class." he said

"I wanted to, but you got injured so I came in here with you!" she said cheerfully

_'Something is definitely wrong here, but whatever.'_ he thought as he hugged Yang "That's nice of you, sunrise." he said

"It's cause I love you." she said

"I love you too, but you need to finish your studies..." he was cut short by Yang

"Stop it, you starting to sound like dad." she said

"Okay, let's get out of here and get to class." he said

* * *

They got out and started walking towards Port's class

_'Please don't remember, please don't remember!' _he thought

"Hey John, remember what I said earlier?" asked Yang

_'Fuck!'_

"John?"

"What, ah yes I do remember." he said

"Great, so you'll come to our room tonight?" she asked

"Of course." he said _'Welcome to Jack-ass city, population: One retarded guy named John Matthew.' _he knew something wrong was gonna happened tonight

(I'm gonna skip almost all the classes they have unless it's a bit interesting and as we all know Port's class sucks)

* * *

_'Tonight, I dine in hell!' _Thought John as he readied for tonight, he got out of the room and saw team JNPR along side Maine and Valentina walking towards team RWBY's room _'Oh God, please tell it's not a sleep over.' _he thought as he walked towards the group

"Hello and where are you all headed?" he asked

"Were going to team RWBY's room." said Nora

"All of you?" he asked

"Yes John, all of us." said Valentina

_'NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ he thought

"So where are you headed?" asked Maine

_'Should I tell 'em the truth? Well here goes nothing.' _he thought "Miss Xiao Long has sent for me, but I know not why." he said quickly regretting what he did

"John!" called Yang

he was Yang running towards him, so he tried to dodge only to be caught by the blonde brawler "Hello sunrise." was all he can say

"Sunrise?" asked Jaune

"Oh shut up!"he said

"Yeah, he calls me sunrise... Live with it!" she yelled shutting everyone up

"Okay then, let's go to your room!" said Nora

"YEAH!" she said as she fist pumped in the air


	17. Chapter 12

**I've noticed that chapter 3 was most viewed (well chapter 1 is, but that's the first chapter so no gives a shit), is it be cause of that lemon I made, hmm is it? Probably not, plus I saw DV330 and RWBYfanfictioner's reviews... Don't be mad at haters cause they also inspire me, but seriously thanks for the support**

* * *

_'Why did I even accept this bullshit!'_ John thought

"Hey John?" asked Yang snapping John back to reality

"Yes?"

"You ready?" she asked

_'NO!'_ he thought "Absolutely." he said

Yang opened the door and welcomed them in, John noticed a few things:WHY THE FUCK WAS EVERYBODY BY BACKSTREET BOYS PLAYING (To the people who like the song, I'm sorry but Ivan hated the song and this is him were talking about), Small table with food and drinks, Yang's team mates were in their... I don't even know, there was a girl with a weird smile, and why was he there?

"Hey guys, I got everyone." said Yang

30 minutes later:

'I_ am doomed, I know these things... First it'll be fun, and then the dreaded truth or dare starts humiliating everyone... Well maybe not me, but still.'_ he was interrupted by the girl he saw

"Hello my name is Penny, are you a friend of Ruby?" she asked extending her hand

_'She's on to me, don't say anything stupid.'_ he thought as he shaked hands "Yes I am one of miss Rose's many friends, my name is John Matthew." he said

"I never knew Ruby was friends with such famous people." she said

"Famous? No you must be looking for Miss Nikos over there." he said pointing at Pyrrha

"Oh on, I am positive that you are 'the slayer' one of the few people who successfully killed a dozen nevermores single handedly." she said

_'She knows! Okay calm yourself, you can fool her... Hopefully.'_ he thought

"Hello Yang." she said _'SHIT!'_

"Hey there Penny, I see you've met my friend." she said

"Yes I have, he seems very nice... I think you should have a date with him." she said

"Well Penny, John here is my boyfriend... Sure why not?" she said

"You do know that your boyfriend killed tons of grimm before." she said

"He did, huh?" said Yang

_'So screwed, like always.'_

"Hey guys, guess what time it is?" asked Ruby

_'Time for me to suffer...'_ he thought as he turned and what he saw hunted him forever "IT'S TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!" they all said, except for Ren and John who seemed not to give a fuck "Hey Ren, you joining them?" he asked

"No, you?"

"I will... Never." he said as he held the doorknob only to be caught by Yang _'Expected.'_

"Where do you think your going?" she asked

"Nowhere, just locking the door." he said as she locked the door

"Okay, Ruby goes first." she said

"Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I Dare you to drag John inside the closet and do what you want with him." this made Nora giggle a bit, then John mouthed to Nora 'Your dead'

From outside everyone could hear John telling Yang to stop, while Yang was heard moaning, after 2 minutes John opened the door and ran out of it "I frickin' hate you guys." he said as he sat down beside them, Yang went out of the closet, her knees buckled, and she looked very satisfied

"You look happy." said Nora

"Yeah, it's mine turn and so Jaune, truth or dare?" said Yang

"Truth." he said

"Pansy..." said John

"Okay if he wants truth we need a lie detector." said Valentina

"I can be of help, I can use agent Maine's armor to tell you if he lied" said Sigma

"How?" asked Maine

Sigma didn't say anything for a minute, then he said "Agent Maine's armor will turn red, and if not it will stay the same."

"Great, now Jaune... Do you have a crush on Pyrrha?" she asked

Jaune froze in place and sighed "Do you guys mind if John answer that for me?" he asked

"Sure." they said as they looked at John "Yeah, he likes her... A lot actually." he said

Then Maine's armor didn't change in color so they knew he was telling the truth

Some of the girls were giggling while Pyrrha was shocked after hearing it

"Hey Pyrrha..." said Weiss

"Y-yes?" she asked

"It seems like you two like each other." said Blake, which made Pyrrha and Jaune to turn as red as Ruby's cape

"S-so Valentina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said

"I-I dare you to... Kiss Maine on the lips." he said

she grabbed Maine's helmet, she removed it, and kissed him like crazy which made everyone except Yang and John to gasp

She pulled away "There, my turn." she said winking at Maine

"Maine, tru..."

"Dare, now get it done!" he demanded

"Let Nora use your Brute shot." she said smiling at Nora

he gave Nora the weapon and told her not to fire it cause it was loaded

"Now Ren, truth or dare?" asked Maine

"Truth." he said

"Do you want Nora to go on a date with you?" he asked which grabbed Nora's undying attention

"I... *sigh* yes, I do." he said in defeat, then Nora pounced on him and hugged him

"S-so... Weiss, Truth or dare?" he said slightly choking cause of Nora

"Truth." she said

"Nora, please get off me." he begged

"Okay..." she said getting off him "Handsome." she said kissing him on the cheek

"Okay then, who do you like in here." he asked

"No one..." she she said

"Okay..." said Blake

"Blake, truth or dare?" asked Weiss

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me read the book John gave you." she said

"O-okay." she said giving Weiss the book

Weiss opened it at the page Blake marked and blushed "Okay you can have it back." she said giving Blake the book back "Never let anyone read this." she whispered to her

"John, truth or dare?"

_'WHY THE FUCK DID I STAY HERE?!'_ he thought "Dare."

* * *

**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE MOTHERF****** CLIFFHANGERS!**


	18. Chapter 13

_'WHY THE FUCK DID I AGREE TO DO THESE THINGS?!' _John thought as he ran outside of team RWBY's room, shirtless and behind him a certain cat and brawler "STOP CHASING ME!" he yelled

"NOT UNTIL YOU COME BACK WITH US TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled Blake

Sometime earlier:

"Hm... I dare you to remove your shirt and give it to Yang." she said

_'Well, that seems easy enough.'_ he thought as he did what he was told

At first he didn't care, but when he saw the look on the girls eyes he knew that a shit storm was coming his way_ 'Well John, good luck and Godspeed.'_ he thought

"Nice." said Jaune

"Miss Nikkos, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Why does everybody choose... Nevermind." he asked

"Cause it's fun." said Ruby

"I dare you to..." he then went near her and whispered something to her

Everyone was looking at them, then they saw John move away from Pyrrha, who was now blushing and froze in place

"Your not serious?" she asked him

"Miss Nikkos , I'm very, very serious." he said

Then Pyrrha stood up and walked towards Jaune "I'm sorry, but I was dared." she said

"Don't worry, it can't be that bad." he said

Without warning she placed her arms behind his neck and kissed him passionately, which made everyone gasp

"Nice." said John

The kiss lasted for half a minute "Sorry." said Pyrrha

"Don't be." said Jaune as he gently touched her face

"Miss Nickos, it's your turn." said John

"Nora, truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare." said Nora

"Give Maine's weapon back to him." she said

Nora pouted, then looked at John who mouthed 'Eat it'

"Okay..." she said as she gave the weapon back "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said

"Finally." said John

"Who do you like more, me or Pyrrha?" she asked

"I can't pick between to great friends." she said

Maine's armor didn't change

"Weiss... Truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare." said the heiress

"Wow, first time... I dare you to play single ladies and dance while it's playing." she said

"Well it's been fun, but I'm felling kinda sleepy." she said

"Come on Weiss if you don't like the dare I'll change it."

"Okay... Change it."

"I dare you to get me co..." she was cut off by Weiss

"Done..." she said giving Ruby a small box with cookies "I was prepared for that." she said

"John, truth or dare?" she asked

_'WHY AM I THE ONE SEEN ALL THE TIME?!'_ he thought "Dare." he said

Weiss walked over to him and whispered "I want you to flirt with Blake... All night."

"Consider it done." he whispered back "Ren, truth or dare?" he said

"This will be the first time, but dare."

"I dare you to let Nora break Cardin's legs and let her get it on tape."

"I'm already regretting my decision... Nora, do it." he said giving Nora a camera

Then Nora ran out of the room and looked for Cardin

"So Penny, truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth." she said

"Are you... Nevermind, tell us what you know about John." he said

"Well John is a skilled warrior..."

"Yeah he is." said Yang

"...And from what I know he lost his entire family and he lived with his uncle for 7 years." Penny finished

They all looked at him "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Yang, which was immediately answered by a 'You didn't ask.'

"Well you didn't actually tell." said Blake

_'Damn, I forgot about Weiss' dare.'_ he thought "Miss Belladonna, may I talk to you..." he said as he looked at Weiss "... Somewhere... Private, like the rooftop." he said

"Of course." she said standing up from her spot

John opened the door and lead Blake to the rooftop "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked

John didn't answer

"John?"

Then John looked at her and kissed her making her gasp a bit, her eyes widened, but slowly dropped as she enjoyed it herself, then she pulled away "John..."

"Sorry Blake, but you're just..." he said as he lightly scratched the back of her cat ears "So beautiful, plus I know that you're a faunus and I think you look a lot cuter without that bow." he said, she hugged him and purred "Awww, it sounds like kitty's enjoying herself." they heard so both of them looked behind the and saw Yang

Blake let go of John "Yang, I can explain..." she tried to explain, but she was cut off by Yang

"Don't worry, I'm ok with it, I know how to share." she said

"Come on ladies, let's go back to the room." said John

He walked back while both of them were attached to him Blake at the left and Yang at the right, they got back to the room and saw Nora and Ren talking about what she did

"There you are where were you guys?" asked Ruby

John nervously laughed as he looked at the two girls that clung on his arm "It's complicated..." he said

"Okay, Penny it's your turn." said Jaune

"Before I ask anyone, may I ask two people instead of one?" she asked

Everyone looked at her and talked about it, then Yang and Ruby agreed "Okay then, Yang and Blake, truth or dare?" she asked which shocked the two girls

"Dare." they said in unison _'Why do I have the feeling that this is going to make me suffer, a lot.'_ he thought

"I dare both of you to do what you want to do with John... In his room." she said

_'Why did I have to remove my shirt? A better question: WHY DIDN'T I PUT IT BACK ON?!'_ he thought as he walked slowly towards the door

"John, come here please." said Blake

"Oh fuck no!" he yelled as he opened the door _'WHY THE FUCK DID I AGREE TO DO THESE THINGS?!' _John thought as he ran outside of team RWBY's room, shirtless and behind him a certain cat and brawler "STOP CHASING ME!" he yelled

"NOT UNTIL YOU COME BACK WITH US TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled Blake

"NO WAY IN HELL!" he yelled as he used his semblance to make five copies of himself _'Well I can't believe that beacon is so dusty.'_ he thought as he changed place with the copies

"Which one do you thing is he?" asked Yang

"Split up, take the ones going to the right." said Blake, but what they didn't know was John was with the on on the left _'Never in my life will I go back in their room... EVER!'_ he thought as he stopped in front of his room "Hey there." he heard _'Please don't be who I think it is.'_ he thought as he looked behind him to see Blake

"Hello miss Belladonna..." he said as he slowly opened the door "What brings you here?" he asked

"You know why." said another voice

"Okay Yang and Blake, let me think for a second..." he said going to the bathroom with a bag

"Take your time." they said

_'Okay, you knew this would happened so... Commence plan b: go to... was it emerald forest? No, it was forever fall, go there in my forever falls ghillie suit, and wait until it's all over... It's better than jumping a bloody window, again.'_ he thought as he wore the suit and open the window slowly to avoid detection, then he used his semblance to make another copy of himself, but this one was in the bathroom, it unlocked the door and waited for them to break it open _'Most men would love this to happened to them, I mean two attractive girls hunting you down for some... Reasons, luckily I'm not like most men.'_

* * *

**I seriously love the people (even the haters) who read these... 'Chapters' soooo all I can say is Danke!**


	19. People's mistakes

**Okay, this is just tell people about their common mistakes about Yang and Ruby:**

**1) Though Ruby is often depicted to favor eating sweets like cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries.**

**2) Although Yang and Ruby do not have the same last name, Monty Oum has confirmed that neither of them is adopted. He has also said that they are not stepsisters, and they are not cousins.**

**3) Monty has confirmed that Ruby is left handed; however, she is seen wielding with her right hand just as well, which stated by Monty is "common to switch both hands while fighting, especially to make it interesting".**

**4) Monty Oum confirmed on Twitter that it was not just a greeting in the "Yellow" Trailer when Yang calls Ruby "sis."**

**Pretty sure some of you already knew this, but just wanted to be assholes... That's all, have nice day and review for this are always loved (except if it comes from some retarded Yankee Doodle DUMMY! I'm serious, don't review if you're retarded.)**


	20. Note

**So I've actually found someone to do the story for me, but she will do this by Ivan's words... I'm sorry I made mistakes in some chapters, but I can't fix those now maybe sometime else**

**-Dragivich**


End file.
